1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the new energy field, specifically to a kind of compact safety type fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a fuel cell vehicle works, the hydrogen as a fuel has a chemical reaction with the atmospheric oxygen in the fuel cell on board the vehicle to generate electric power to start the motor and drive the vehicle; in addition to electricity, the chemical reaction of this category only generates water, therefore, fuel cell vehicles are called “real environmentally friend vehicle”. Besides, the energy conversion efficiency of a fuel cell is 2-3 times higher than an internal combustion engine. Therefore, fuel cell vehicle is ideal in respect of both energy utilization and environmental protection.
In recent years, fuel cell vehicle has made a more important progress. Such world-renowned auto-makers as Daimler Chrysler, Ford, Toyota and General Motors Corporation have entered into the fuel cell vehicle manufacturing field one after another; as a result, the technology of fuel cell on board vehicle has had a remarkable advancement.
In view of many advantages of fuel cell over internal combustion engine, engineers have tried to apply fuel cells in multiple means of transportation for energy supply, however, a pity is that such application has only succeeded in such large vehicles as car, bus, etc. but in such small vehicles as forklift, etc., there has been almost no rational scheme. Here are the difficult points:
A fuel cell system on board vehicle consists of fuel cell stack system and electronic control system. When the fuel cell system requires hydrogen in operation, it is imperative to isolate hydrogen and the electronic control system to ensure safety, avoid such problems as explosion, etc.; at the same time, it is also necessary to prevent the hydrogen leaking from the hydrogen supply device and pipeline from entering into the air inlet passage resulting in fuel cell reducing in performance and even getting destroyed.
As fuel cell car, fuel cell bus have a lot of space to contain a fuel cell system, all existing fuel cell cars, fuel cell buses achieve electric isolation, hydrogen, air isolation by flexible and scattered setup. For example, International Publication No. 2003-104140 Patent publicized a kind of fuel cell vehicle. The said fuel cell vehicle had the fuel cells configured in the lower space of the front seats, incorporated part of auxiliary parts of fuel cells inside the center tunnel between the left and right front seats. Japanese Special Publication No. 2007-025612 Bulletin publicized the construction of a kind of vehicle frame. The said vehicle frame construction had a pair of central supports on the left and right set up in a way to support the central control console; had a pair of side supports on the left and right on the outer side in the vehicle width direction of the central support set up; had a fuel cell pack incorporated on the central console, had a DC-DC converter on the space in the vehicle width direction between the central support and side support. Therefore, for large vehicles, the sufficient carrying space avoids the problem of fuel cell miniaturization.
However, small fuel cell vehicles (such as forklift, tourist coach) are limited in volume with little space to carry a fuel cell system, which is unable to accomplish the electric isolation, hydrogen, air isolation in a fuel cell system on board vehicle as accomplished in fuel cell car, fuel cell bus by way of flexible and scattered setup at all. Accomplishing compact placing of a fuel cell system on board vehicle and electric isolation, hydrogen, air isolation, etc. concurrently in a limited space becomes a main factor to restrict the development of small fuel cell vehicles.
It is found through retrieving existing technical references that Patent No. 200820233706.2 utility of China publicized a kind of forklift gas bottle fixing device through which a gas bottle is fixed outside a forklift. Such setup not only has a hazard, but also influences appearance; the disadvantage is: due to internal forklift space being limited, it is unable to accommodate a whole on-board fuel cell system in a limited space (including hydrogen bottle, fuel cell stack, controller, etc.), as a result, it is unable to achieve efficient, safe operation of an on-board fuel cell system.